


Gathering Intel

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [597]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gathering Intel, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "What do we know of this Baptiste girl, Troy?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 December 2016  
> Word Count: 243  
> Prompt: passion  
> Summary: "What do we know of this Baptiste girl, Troy?"  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: All I'm going to say right now is that I am tickled pink to have actually included Troy Hendrie in this project. I honestly didn't think I ever would.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"What do we know of this Baptiste girl, Troy?"

Troy glances up in surprise. "Um, wouldn't it be better to wait for Ann and the others to arrive before we start this discuss--"

"No one else is coming to this meeting, Troy, nor are they to know about it. _Especially_ Ann Rutledge." The growl in his voice is enough to make Troy swallow reflexively. "Now do you have the information that I need or are you just as useless as ever?"

That sends Troy scrambling through his files and his tablet's directory. "There's really not much to tell. Mother came from Africa as a small child. Father was a seventh generation citizen. Kelly is the older of two daughters, the younger daughter is named Simone. They share an apartment with their mother, who still follows an African religion, but allowed the daughters to grow up Catholic. Both have gone into journalism as a career, but the younger daughter sticks to the city, while Kelly does more of the warzone journalism, often working with the Beast."

"And their relationship? What's the status on that?"

"On again, off again. They're currently separated by the Beast's choice. Kelly's not taking in well, but is doing her best."

"Very good. Maybe you're not as useless as I thought. Keep an eye on her and let me know if there are any changes in her status with Damien. And don't let Rutledge know you're doing this."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
